Time Took Me Here
by TheMagicalAuthor
Summary: An accident results in Mabel going far back in the past. She needs to fix the time measurer and go back into the present. But what happens when two someones become attached with her? She knows she has to leave but...Does she want to?
_**This idea was just too adorable and cute to pass up.**_

"Activate time cannon!" Blendin Blandin exclaimed.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged confused glances at each other but their expressions soon turned fearful as a giant cannon was summoned behind Blendin.

"FIRE!" A huge ball of what looked like the colors green, blue and red smashed together was charged at the twins.

Mabel pulled her brother closer to her side as she pulled out her grappling hook.

"Do you carry that grappling hook everywhere you go?"

"Yes. Yes I do" Mabel said with a straight face before launching the hook up to a point that was on the roof.

"Ugh! Can you just give up already!?" Dipper and Mabel ignored Blendin's whiney cries as they contemplated how to escape this situation.

"Mabel, what do we do?" They were currently hanging off a small little hook that was attached to the ceiling.

Mabel wasn't going to lie. She was scared. Her fear of heights was kicking in and she was panicking as she desperately tried to come up with a plan.

"Uh…I don't know, you're the smart guy! Do something!"

Now the pressure was on Dipper. They both watched as Blending summoned a time worm.

It didn't look intimidating at all.

"Aw! It looks kind of cute!" Mabel squeaked.

"What? Mabel, that's an enemy. It could be capable of something dangerous, so be careful"

"What!? How could something like that be dangerous?"

The worm all of a sudden spat out acid at the twins that were hanging on the roof.

Dipper pulled Mabel out of the way as the acid disintegrated on the ceiling.

"Like that" Dipper said with a small smug smirk.

"Oh shut up" Mabel retorted with a glare.

Dipper looked down at the time cannon and the time worm. There was no way that they could escape this situation with all their body parts in check.

Heck, there might not even be a way that they could escape at all.

The twins looked around hurriedly, trying to spot something that could put a stop to their current situation.

Then Mabel thought of a plan.

She immediately shot her grappling hook at Blendins head.

"Would you two come down-OW!" He fell on the ground, unconscious.

Mabel then pulled back the hook before shooting it once more at the time measurer.

"Mabel, you're a genius!"

"I know" Mabel said casually.

Mabel held Dipper tightly as she handed over the time measurer to him.

"Okay, so all we have to do is go-" Unfortunately the hook of the grappling hook became loose, causing the two to fall to the ground.

Form the height they were falling, they could potentially break a bone. The time measurer fell from Dipper's hands, leaving Mabel to catch it.

"Mabel quick, send us back to the present!" Mabel pulled the tape and tried to take hold of her brother's hand but the time cannon blasted Dipper away.

"DIPPER!" She let go of the machine in her hand by accident.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She exclaimed in a panic.

She just barely fired her grappling hook once more to the roof and caught the machine just by the tape.

"Uh oh" She muttered when she saw how long the tape unfolded. The grappling hook was going to become loose again and she would fall and-

It was too late. Mabel fell and the time measurer that was being held by the tape snapped up, sending her back whenever years.

"MABEL!" Her brother's screech was the last thing she could hear before she faded away in a blue flash.

She was transported to a beach-like area and landed roughly on the sand underneath her.

"Ugh" She muttered. She took in her surroundings and brushed off the dirt on her sweater.

"Aw man! Grunkle Ford spent so much time on making this sweater for me and now it's all dirty. He's going to be so disappointed"

The sound of high pitched voices filled her ears and she squinted her eyes in confusion. She still didn't know where she was.

She tried to look around for something that could possible give her a hint but nope, everything she saw was just sand, water and a….Ship?

"And it looks so cool!" She whispered. However, her ears once again picked up on the voices. They both belonged to a boy.

* * *

"KINGS OF NEW JERSEY! KINGS OF NEW JERSEY! KINGS OF NEW JERSEY!"

They both laughed before the one in glasses asked a question.

"You got our lunches, right?"

"Your darn tootin' right I do!" The boy wearing a red and white striped shirt punched his brother in the shoulder who punched him back.

He brought the brown bag up to his face and took out two sandwiches.

"It looks so good!"

"Of course it does Poindexter. I'm the one who made it"

"Yeah right. Mom is the one who made it"

"Shut up"

"Be quiet"

"Shut up"

"Be quiet"

"Shut up"

"Be quiet"

They both stopped talking when a cough could be heard coming from the beach.

"Who's that?" The bespectacled boy muttered.

"I don't know"

They both walked towards the noise out of curiosity.

Mabel let out a series of coughs before sneezing. Then she heard two voices behind her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm-"

Mabel stood there with wide eyes. No way...

It was Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan. She knew it was them because Stan had shown her and Dipper photos of him and his twin when they were small…

But seeing them in person was a completely different experience.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine"

"What's your name?"

"…Mabel…" She tried to process her current situation in her mind...

Stanford.

Stanley.

New Jersey.

Glass Shard Beach.

Ninety-Sixty something...

Oh dear.

 _ **What do you think? I thought this would be a nice contrast to my other story; Gravitated. That fic is a lot darker. This is pretty lighthearted! I thought it would be super cute if Mabel bonded with a younger Stan and Ford. There's just something about the three of them being friend that makes my heart warm. And to clear one thing; There will not be any incestuous relationships here. Get you mind out of the gutter if that was what you were thinking! Anyways, this won't be a long fanfic but it will probably take ten chapters or maybe more.**_


End file.
